


Gift of Dawn

by NeverNeverSand



Series: The Gift [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Arius - Freeform, Emily Davenport - Freeform, Gen, destiny game - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverNeverSand/pseuds/NeverNeverSand
Summary: Secrets of Emily’s past begin to reveal itself as mysterious black box is recovered by the Reef.
Series: The Gift [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915657





	Gift of Dawn

The sun was just starting to set behind the trees as the guardian sat in the southern watch tower. Beyond the tower smoke from chimneys rose lightly into the cool, autumn air; Edenvale wasn’t large like the Last City. But, it wasn’t that small either. The community was nestled within the valley with a large river flowing through it and was well hidden by the trees.

Tehan sat on the wooden floor behind her with his back against the wall. He hummed a soft tune as he inspected his shotgun in his crossed legs and idly tinkered with it. The Baron had been with her for several hours keeping an eye on the open field beyond the tree line.

“ I know why you’re doing,” the guardian said after a while. “ Craask told you to keep an eye on me. He hasn’t me since I killed Draksis.”

“ He’s old,” Tehan replied. “ He’s cautious about everything, Emily. If anything you did Craask a huge favor by getting rid of a potential threat!”

Emily scoffed, “ Is that all? Or are you just saying that because he’s your father?”

“ A bit of both,” the Baron shrugged. “ He is my father and my Kell, yet I don’t share the same views. Aunt Falyn’s ideals for peace are far better than going to war with the City.”

Emily turned to say something before her eyes widened in horror; Tehan and the watch tower were gone. Edenvale was nonexistent. Instead she stood in a lush yet oddly familiar forest overlooking a ravine. _Why did this place feel familiar?_

A click sounded behind her and when she turned around Emily saw the barrel of a gun gleaming in the light. The owner’s voice sounded behind the gun, but she couldn’t make out what they said before everything turned black.

___

Emily bolted upright with beads of sweat dripping down her face. Her heart thudding rapidly against her chest as she looked around; the familiar ivy covered walls of the ruined building greeted her in the morning light. The air was damp from the storm the night before and the mist outside the window was so thick she could barely see the trees.

“ You were mumbling in your sleep,” Arius said coming into view. The ghost’s shell shifted as his blue optic watched her, “ Did you have the dream again?”

“ It started different,” Emily replied kicking back the covers to cool off. “ I was in the watch tower with Tehan, but it ended the same way as the others.”

“ Maybe you should tell your parents?”

“ No. They have the bakery and the twins to worry about. If I tell them about these…nightmares they’ll want me to stay in Edenvale.” Emily held up her cupped hands for the ghost to land in and smiled when he did before bringing him closer to press her cheek onto his cool, round shell. A soft, pleased purr escaped her throat as she gently nuzzled him.

Arius’ optic blinked at her, “ It’s been a while since we’ve been to the Last City.”

“ I know…But, I’m uncomfortable with how crowded it is. Too many people in one place. Too many chances for—“

“—for your secret to get out,” Arius finished. “ You were comfortable before.”

“ True. But, Cayde said that its normal for Hunters to stay out in the wilds.”

Arius motioned to say more till his optic blinked brightly as a ping sounded. “ A message from Petra Venj! She needs our help recovering something…Within the Reef?”

That caused Emily to raise a slender brow in curiosity. She knew the Awoken of the Reef held secrets within their walls and away from prying eyes. However, the fact that the Queen’s Wrath was asking for help recovering something _within_ their territory was…interesting.

Emily stood up and stretched her aching limbs. “ Call down the ship, Arius. Let’s go see what the Awoken have lost.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! I have returned! I'm hope everyone is being safe during this horrible virus and is practicing social distancing. Now, let's journey through the next chapter of the series!


End file.
